geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro Circles
---- Retro Circles is a 2.0 Easy Demon created by Nacho21. This level is quite unique because it mixes Retro and Nine Circles style. To create this level, he used 60,979 objects, but the level can be played without any problems from a mobile phone. This level is generally overlooked by "easiest Nine Circles levels rankings," although it is pretty easy. It is considered a Very Easy Demon. History When the Nine Circles trend was getting down in Version 2.0, Nacho21, started making a retro-styled Nine Circles Level named Retro Circles. He chose Xtrullor's remix of Nine Circles and added a tearing effect using 3D Lines. On October 4, 2015, he verified Retro Circles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ac81iyembgs When the level was published, the 2.0 Nine Circles generation was started. Using the new slopes, various levels have been created, like Crying Souls and Sonic Wave Rebirth. Gameplay * 0-9%: The level starts with a simple half speed cube section. Here, the player must be careful to synchronize the timing to avoid the spikes. * 10-20%: '''Next, the player enters a normal speed ship sequence that can be easily cleared without much effort because of the absence of gravity portals. * '''21-37%: '''Then, the player enters a simple ball segment. Here, the player must hit the jump rings with correct timing so that he/she doesn't hit a single spike. This is followed by an auto cube segment that closely resembles that of Nine Circles and Silhouette. * '''38-84%: Then the music drops, and the player enters a triple-speed wave segment. Seemingly, this wave segment is actually easy due to large spaces and a lack of gravity portals. The level is made much harder by a huge amount of speed and size portals, creating gameplay feel that is quite similar to Nostalgia. The player must be careful to memorize the correct timing to not crash. The easiest part of the level is perhaps the mini dual wave segment, a classic 'ingredient' of Nine Circles Levels. * 85-100%: '''Afterwards, the player enters one last cube section that is similar to the first one, but is slightly harder because of numerous double spikes and many clusters of orbs. After Nacho21 thanks some players (ToshDeluxe, Rulas, Synder YT, and others), the level ends. User Coins * '''User Coin 1: At 35%, if the player jumps as soon as they land on the third block at the third series of blocks at the cube segment before the drop, the player will obtain the first coin. * User Coin 2: At 40%, If the user goes down the tighter and harder path, the player will obtain the second coin. * User Coin 3: The third coin is basically a reward for completing the level. If the player jumps at 94% at the letters "Nacho21" the player will obtain a partially visible coin between "O" and "2". Walkthrough Trivia *The language of the level is Spanish, like Duelo Maestro, also created by Nacho21.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ownLb_GPRg *In the last cube section, Nacho21 signed a double spike when GuitarHeroStyles and Alvarofuen crashed at it. *CrisPy Dash, the creator of Fear Me, was inspired by this level and created another NC Retro, Screamroom Circles, but he deleted it after a little time because he had still created "Fear Me" and "If Sonic Wave was L1".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuOFWytUvNs *This level continued the 2.0 trend by using Nine Circles - Xtrullor remix as the song. *This level introduced the "Tearing Nine Circles" effect. Gallery Retro Circles Level Menu.PNG|The Level Menu of Retro Circles. Retro Circles.jpg|A part of the Wave Segment. download.jpg|The Loading Screen. images (1).jpg|The end of the first cube section. Retro_Circles_First_Coin.png|The first coin of Retro Circles. Retro_Circles_Second_Coin.png|The second coin of Retro Circles. Retro_Circles_Third_Coin.png|The third and final coin of Retro Circles. References Category:2.0 Levels Category:Easy Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Levels with Verified User Coins Category:Long Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels